


Haunted

by LeftyXII



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn/Noctis (Artis?) if you squint, Do not approach, Noct can go without being forced into a relationship atm, Noct giving up without a fight because he becomes too broken, scary guy Ardyn, very VERY one-sided on Ardyn's part though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyXII/pseuds/LeftyXII
Summary: Trapped, a prince loses everything he holds dear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChildishSadism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/gifts).



> A random, nonsensical fic I wrote heavily based off of ChildishSadism's Igtis (Ignis/Noctis) prompt I requested! It can be located here on his Tumblr: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/post/156067022071/hi-how-about-a-prompto-of-noctis-having-a
> 
> Happy reading!

Smooth, but venomous whispers glided from one ear and out the other. A tight grip on fabric to flesh. In horror I could only helplessly struggle as I'm slowly being pulled into the arms of my arch-enemy.

Ardyn Izunia.

An arm concealed in decorative cloth wrapped around my waist and a free hand snaked its way to grip my face painfully tight. My gaze forced to look at the spectacle before me.

One by one, my companions are defeated.

Prompto was the first to go. A fragile, but swift gunner who tried his best to outlast the daemons from afar. His cries for help or desperation to get to the other young men finally faltered as a Naga bursted forth from the ground. The blond lasted seconds in a mess of dust and rubble. Blood spatter rained down upon the pavement. But the fighting kept going despite the loss, in a flurry of sword clashes and magic.

I was only able to articulating the horror briefly before the awareness of pain from my chin being locked in place returned. I wanted to scream. Writhe. Cry. Anything. 

Gladiolus was the second to fall. A large man who had years of experience under his belt roared as sword met sword of an Iron Giant. Braving the dangerous foe, sparks flared between them. Both running on raw, unbridled rage. 

The shrill song of swords was lost as debris flung and clattered in a shroud of dust. 

The sting of warm tears made my chest lurch in a futile attempt at dashing between the two, but the sensation of being dragged back didn't even register until another whisper made my blood run cold.

"You can do nothing." I could hear the smile on Ardyn's lips enter his voice. The hand on my jaw released as I was pressed against soft fabric. My side against his chest now locked into a terrifying embrace. 

But I craned my neck to face forward. Gladiolus was--my vision was stolen away suddenly before I could fully register what had happened. A sound caught my attention.

My last friend now. Ignis. 

"Noct!" His voice almost seemed to resonate. That alone gave me the willpower of being able to scrape my hand out of Ardyn's hold and throw my arm toward Ignis. 

A mirror image matched mine as the spectacled man outstretched toward me. But instead of the expectation of our fingers intertwining, Ignis fell through me akin to a ghost; his being split into particles of light that fluttered aimlessly until they gently disappeared.

I was barely aware that tears now stained my face, my limb still outward. Frozen. 

"How delectable..." I hear a familiar voice dreamily sigh as a rough finger caught the falling liquid from my eyes and brushed my red cheeks.

I quickly retracted my arm, clutching the softness of Ardyn's layered outfit. I buried my head into his scarf as tears were lost in the patterns of red and white. His scent made me sick, but I couldn't let go as if the comfort of the cloth between my fingers was the only thing keeping me together.

Everything seemed to drift and waver as my muffled sobs were nothing more than an afterthought.


End file.
